1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to telephone accessories and, more particularly, to a novel accessory for supporting a writing pad, a writing implement and/or a card holder in a convenient location on a telephone.
2. Description of the Prior Art
A telephone is a convenient instrument of communication and it is the normal practice to provide a telephone instrument having a finger dial mounted on a face and a removable handpiece which is carried on a cradle immediately above the dial. During a conversation by the telephone user, it is often necessary that certain information be written on a pad, or at least visually located in a card or index file. Since the user's mobility is restricted by the length of the cord connecting the handpiece to the telephone, card files, writing implements and writing paper are difficult to locate and use. Accessory units for telephones have been developed which will provide writing pads and writing implements for the convenience of the user.
However, difficulties have been encountered since mounting of card files and pad supports cannot normally be conveniently accomodated on the standard telephone instrument. The standard units or instruments are generally smooth in finish and do not provide a wide variety of projections, mounts or other suitable supporting elements to which accessory items can be attached. In the past, some telephone accessories have taken advantage of a well which is formed beneath the handpiece cradle in order to properly support the accessory. Generally, these prior accessory mountings for mating with the telephone well are complex, cumbersome to install and fail to give proper support to the plurality of cards or writing pads intended to be supported. Also, conventional accessory mounts and holders are not adjustable and sometimes include projections and other elements which interfere with the normal operation of the telephone.
Therefore, it is highly desirable to provide a telephone accessory for supporting writing or note pads, pens, pencils or card or index files in such a manner that the implements or cards are properly supported not only for storage but for actual use, and which include attachment means that are compatible with the standard configuration of the telephone.